Series 23 episode 2 re-write
by Minxheart
Summary: so this is my re-write of an action packed episode where Tess gets stuck on a pole and instead of Zoe going back with the victims and injuried Toby goes back and Zoe stays and gets herself in trouble


**Set during Series 23 episode 2 when Zoe, Abs, Jeff, Charlie and Toby go to find Tess who is on a pole and instead of Zoe going back to the hospital with the 2 injuried people it is Toby. So this has taken me a lot longer than thought so please, please I actually beg here can you review!**

It was completly dark deep ambery brown with no stairs and the sort of night that nobody wanted to be out in and yet people were, the streets were covered with rioters and fires and most importantly it was chaos. The sound was filled with angry shouts and the polices orders and every part of her knew what they were about to was dangourus but that was what she needed today especially after dealing with that girl with cancer and getting her demotion finaliced. The 5 of them sat in the car Zoe in the middle of the two unusually quiet and not saying a word just trying to make herself as small as possible scared out of her mind at the possibility of being on the farmead estate. She was starting to regret her choice of clothing as Charlie's car was not very well insulated and she left her jacket in the boot. She started to shiver the boys Toby and Abs were not the best help. Charlie and Jeff were in the front discussing the riots that were now happening on the farmead estate Zoe was even amused to find out that Jeff used to be a rioter. Jeff parked the car in a run down sort of place with building fencing on one side and Abs, Charlie and Jeff got out while Toby and Zoe stayed inside. From the inside of the car she could hear her collegues hear how the they were shouting for Tess and then she spotted a little boy over in the corner near the wall in his pj's and Zoe was sure she recognised the little boy from somewhere and saw how scared he looked and then he ran over to Abs Zoe remembered him. Another person had arrived now, the boys mother with a man that she didn't recognise possibly a new boyfriend and then suddenly more people started to appear in black adidas tracksuit bottoms and navy blue adidas hoodies. She shived convulsivley for a second and Toby noticed it and she felt a hand on her shoulder

"I'm ok Toby" she said manor affactly shrugging his hand off and she watched it hang there for a second before falling to his side and then there was suddenly commotion and the sound of the window being wrapped on and she jumped as the wrapping continued. They were being ordered out the car and she she started to struggle with the door handle but it was registered moot as the door was forced open and a hand roughly grabbed at her catching her breast and then stoping bending down and grabbing her arm pulling her out the car. She reliased it was a male and his arm was firm too firm and tight and he released her as soon as she was out the car and hugged it close to her taking it in her other hand. She remained as silent as possible as the man walked back to his friends ignoring her and now all 5 of them were out of the car and she was starting to shiver just a little but it was shivering none the less and the seperation from her collegues which at first seemed like a good thing made her feel more icsolated.

"How is stopping us doing our job going to help your sister" Charlie reasoned but Zoe was barely listening

"Its making me feel better" Callum reasoned back inclining his head slightly cocky as anything.

"This is redicioulous" Toby said and Zoe wanted to hit him they were being held hostage for goodness sake and yet he felt he could talk back to them

"Oh this is redicioulous is it" Callum mocked sarcastically imatating his posh tone.

"Come on Mate I'm the one you want not some old boy and some posh div" Jeff interviened trying to protect his mates and collegues especially Zoe who was close to lots of the men with no way of escaping if they decided to go for her

"Look we're not the enemy ok we just want to help our friend" Toby cut it again.

"She's more important than some slag off the estate" Callum goaded again still angry and getting more angry

"No, no,no, no there are good people at the hospital" Toby stuttered protectivley

"Yh come on I know who you are angry at ok but you have got to let these people help their friend" Jeff said trying to get the attention back on him.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not being treated with respect" Callum muesed and headed butted the new guy that had come with Elise no Ellie that was right. The companion yelped out in pain and doubled over clutching his stomach and there was an instant reaction as Toby bent over well to help and Zoe felt that now was her time as she heard him grimace in pain again.

"Is there a doctor in the house" Callum mocked and Zoe ignored him tentativley moving to the boot of the car and opening it pulling a medical kit and quickly went to help.

"Are you respecting me now big boy do you wanna go big boy" Callum teased threateningly walking up to Abs

"No he's not one of them he's my boyfriend we live here" Ellie cut in and the sound of a horn made them all turn their attention.

"WOAH WOAH woah woah what yh doing?" Callum asked as he saw his Mum in the car with the camera crew from earlier

"I'm going to the hospital to see your sister" Kathy shouted rolling down the window of her car.

"If your going to a hospital this guy could-" Zoe started but someone threateningly got in her way and she restarted "If you are going to a hospital this guy could really do with some help"

"Put him in then" Kathy caved and Zoe helped the recently asulted man to the car.

"Look there is a badly injuied man in the back can you help him?" the reporter asked concerned for her collegue

"Toby go with them those patients need your help, just get in the car " Charlie reasoned wanting to protect him as a new F2 and Toby didn't need to be told twice and got in as Zoe stepped back still isolated from her collegues though trying to get near to them.

"Thought you were afaid of hospitals" Callum sneered

"I am what's your exuse" Kathy snapped

"Found the guy that did it" Callum said aggressivley triumphant and proud of himself that Jeff was going to get it.

"Who are the rest?" Kathy questioned

"There his mates" Callum said sullenly

"Let 'em go we're in enough trouble Callum just do the ambulance man and let the rest go I mean it, HAVE YOU QUITE FINISHED?" Mum shouting last part to Toby.

"Yeh I will be a sec" Toby said grabbing medical kit and getting into the backseat of the car exchanging a look with the others first

"Well jog on" Callum goaded and they started to file past.

"Get in the car Zoe" Charlie said putting a hand on her shoulder to guide her

"Aha I don't think so leave the motor, go, go on" Callum shouted and hurried them along pushing Zoe on the back hard

"Go, go on, go on" Charlie repeated getting louder each time she didn't move and eventually on the last one he pushed her. Zoe started to move but only because Charlie had pushed her into it otherwise she wouldn't have had the courage. As they started to walk they heard the shouts as Jeff started to run away and she turned and saw that most of them had disapeered the others however were coming closer and Zoe started to tell the others but they had already guessed and they broke into a run. They ran down the street and she was starting to get tired and out of breath and they rounded a corner and she tripped and fell into Abs "Bloody high heels" she cursed as Abs turned round to her and looked angry

"Seriously what part of appropriate footware" he snapped and she was about to retaliate but Charlie got in first

"All right you 2 that is enough" he said firmly being the voice of reason. Zoe shut up again and didn't say anything else but Abs looked like he was going to continue to moan but an arm grabbed Zoe from behind and twisted it painfully forcing her to shout on in pain"Ah" she cursed and Charlie and Abs attention was suddenly to her as their heads snapped up. A couple of the men from earlier re-appeared holding her arm firmly behind back and she tried to protest by stamping on their feet but she was too closley standing there and looked terrified for a second.

"Get away from her she dosen't want any trouble" Charlie ordered quickly and while Zoe admired his bravery she knew they wouldn't give in especially as more men started to appear some where the ones from earlier some were new.

"Your mate ran off" Callum tutted emerging from part of the group "Was that your plan all along hey" he teased going to touch her but she slapped it away angrily with her one remaining hand. It all happened in very quick sucsession as 2 of the men grabbed her closer up her body so she couldn't move her arms and the collegues for the ED went to progress to try and get her out.

"Get away from her" Abs snapped but Callum had other idea's

"No way the fun was just getting started" Callum muttered softley to Zoe and she spat at him straight into the let out a small laugh and they started to hold her more tightly.

"I said get off her" Charlie snapped again but still they wouldn't let her go

"Oh she's not going I need to get my revenge some how" he muttered and Charlie wanted to argue

"No Charlie go" Zoe protested and when they were about to protest she continued "Tess needs you I'm fine" she muttered and despite this started to shiver.

"Are you sure?" he asked and she nodded it felt good for once to do something that would benifit someone else for a change and she watched the leave feeling slightlty scared all the same as they started to close ranks on her but she had a strange feeling they wouldn't hurt her. It was a weird feeling but she was pretty sure she was right all the same and yet she started to shiver worse than before as the wind became worse

"Callum she's cold" one of the men commented

"So" he said sullenly and walked closer into the circle imagining where he wanted to put his first kick or punch. For Zoe's part she again recoiled as much as she could and Callum raised a hand to punch her but some of the men stopped him. "NO" he protested loudly and when Callum went to punch her he instead released her arm and intercepted the punch and punching him in the stomach and grabbed Zoe's arm roughly and was going to pull her arm out of the other mans grip but he was already on their side and they turned and ran cutting though the crowd and Zoe was in such a shock at the events that her feet had forgotten how to run and it took a while for them to remember. She was more being dragged than running as the men had started to follow them and she was starting to trip over her shoes and she was cursing yet again her choice of high heels. "Quickly" the voice of the second man was rough and he pulled her into what looked like an abanded house and slammed the door shut and while the first man put his hand over her mouth the second secured the building.

The first thing she noticed about this place was that it was dark and grey with boarded up windows and the floor was pale grey stone covered with dust that looked unsanitary to even walk on let alone the fact she was lying on it. The walls were white as well with no coat of paint work even attempted there and in the corner was a dark wooden table with 6 chairs and futher though than that was a dark fridge and a kitchen and an oven but she continued to scan past and saw the unmistakable sight of a double bed and then her breathing started to quicken and panic as she started to scan the room even quicker.

Out of everything she was now terrified and she was shaking madley from a combination of fear and cold as soon as she heard the running footsteps move away the first man took his hand off her mouth.  
"Stay quiet" his voice was still rough

"What am I doing here?" Zoe asked tentativley wrapping her arms round her legs to keep her body warmth up and to make herself as innocent as possible.

"Your here because we want you here" the second guy said groughly and she rolled her eyes at the vague responce and shivered and tried to get up

"No" the second guy protested putting a hand on her shoulder and pushing her back down again and the first guy walked to a sofa that she now realised was there and got a blanket and drapped it over her shoulders and she nodded quickly starting to warm up. The floor was cold but the watmth for the blanket counteracted it and the second guy continued to pace round her but the first sat down on the sofa

"What do we do now?" the first guy muttered

"I don't know it was your fantastic idea to take her" the second guy moaned

"Well I didn't know it was going to be such a problem" the first guy spat. The second guy was going to argue but he collapsed in pain and Zoe got up quickly

"Can you tell me where it hurts?" Zoe asked nervously

"My leg" he cursed rubbing it.

"Can you tell me how you did this?" she asked

"Was kicked" he cursed and Zoe stretched her hand out tentativley and pulled up the tracksuit and frowned at what she saw

"Right there is a pretty big splinter in that" Zoe commented and looked closer at it and pulled it out with her fingers and he gasped in relief. He didn't say anything else to her and got up and walked round to the side of the room.

"Can you look at my arm?" the first man asked and she nodded still not greatly wanting to give them cause to hurt her and she took it tentaviley in her hand and pulled up the hoodie and winced at the obviously infected needle stick mark.

"Can I ask do you use drugs?" she muttered

"Whats it to you?" he muttered

"You have a needle stick mark on your arm I was just wondering if you do then we may have to test for Hepitites C, HIV and we will have to get the mark to your arm bangeded up and clean it up" Zoe told him with the best of her medical opinion.

A banging started to occur from the other side of the wall and it continued getting more vicious and the boarded up windows were starting to shake and everentually a brick made it though splitting the board in half. Zoe jumped quickly and the first man grabbed her up and held up so tightly that she couldn't and really didn't want to try and get free the prospect of being alone was far worse than the prospect of being with these men. The second man grabbed her arm and as he did she was sure they meant know harm as the door was busted open. A group of 5 men stumbled in and the 2 men pushed Zoe behind them protecting her from the men that entered and helped trying to make herself as small as possible.

The men were dressed in short sleeve t shirts and gave them the impression of Emo's with most of the t shirts a black and deep purple colour. The trousers followed a general pattern as well as they were all black but with studded gems down the side and had menacing braclets on his arm that continued to give the impression of an Emo.

"What do we have here then?" on the guys asked

"We don't want any trouble Snap" the first of the guys she was with said quickly

"Oh really Jason you don't want any trouble well that's good" Snap narrowed his eyes sarcastically

"We don't we'll just be going" Jason stuttered and he turned pushing Zoe infront of him.

"Hold it" Snap ordered and they all froze "Whose the girl?" they questioned and Zoe senced that if these people were to have her then she would probably never see her parents again.

"Nobody" Jason muttered pushing her again behind him futher trying to keep her this one possession that he had and Zoe for her part tried to make herself as small as possible and Snap smiled widley and clicked his fingers at his group of friends and 3 of them stepped foreward and held out their arms

"No she's mine" he spat. The men from the gang walked foreward and seized him and threw him against the wall and 2 of them started to kick and punch him. The other guy now took over his role as guardian of Zoe and 2 other guys now started to fight him and they punched him in the stomach and Zoe tensed quickly as the guy Snap finally ok to do his own dirty work stepped forward and grabbed her arm and she tried to fight back and she focused her energy on kicking him in the stomach and he grimmiced in pain. His grim remained firm however and he punched her firmly in the mouth and in her moment of shock he was able to grab her other arm and hold it tightly and every part of her knew she shouldn't but she screamed and tried to slip out of his grip a task that was becoming harder as he threw her against the wall oviously enjoying the control.

"Get away from me" she spat spitting into his eyes and managing to wriggle free but it didn't last long and her terrified brown eyes met his passionately agressive blue eyes that were ablaze with interest and as he went to hit her again the sleeve of his hoodie came up and she noticed the all too familiar mark.

She gulped how many times had she heard of that mark, too many was the answer she had heard about even seen the mark on several of her regular patients at the ED many of which ended up dead. From the information she had mangeged to assotaine from them as they were usually either too terrified or too loyal and arragont to get much she had learned their name was the Black Mamber Gang distiguishable due to the black serpent of their right arm that looked menacing even from a distance warning people of their dangourousness. Another thing she had heard was that they were not a gang to be crossed; they were actually one of the worse. Most victims often were violently tortured before they were bruttally murdered and people had been known to go missing for days before their bodies would turn up usally in something like a childrens play area to antagonise and frighten the local children. It was a sick thought really to think people capable of that, no, scratch that it disgusted her but it wasn't a time to pretend she was better than everything else as the most worrying thing about the gang was left for her to think about as the conversation came back to her.

_"You can't say anything to the poilice they will kill me" the girl pleaded and Zoe had tried to say sympathetic but this girl had severe cuts and bruises to her hands, arms, feet, legs even head and she could have been in serious problems if it wasn't for the fact a stranger forced her to come in. _

_"The police can protect you" Zoe tried to persuade her "They can take you to a safe house and-" she started but was cut up_

_"No the police can't protect me it's them it's the Black Mamber Gang you can't mess with them, you mess with them and you may as well already be dead" she wailed hysterically. _

_"Their must be something you can do?" Zoe questioned _

_"Do you really think I have any other option those guys are awful but most days they are all I have and I wish I didn't know what they did, what they do but I do and I can't help but feel disgusted with myself knowing I can't shop them in because they are the closest family I will ever have but I have to watch innocent women and children being sold as slaves or protestetus and you don't know what that is like" she finished "And you can't say anything patient doctor confidentiality" she addded as an after thought suddenly scared she had said too much. _

Patient doctor confidentiality whoever had invented that had been a "genius" it was the words that every doctor dreaded to hear a patient say as they knew it didn't work in parrel with morality and honesty. But it hadn't worked out well for her at all 3 weeks later she had been prounced dead after being found half burried in a childrens sandpit with severe beatings and what was later confirmed by the pathology report as a large extergural hemotoma pressing on her skull.

She tried to struggle again using the knowledge of her fate as determination to continue to fight and he moved her arms now and put them round her own throat pressing them tightly knowing that the muscles in the hand would slacken when she passed out due to lack of oxygen. It was a fool proof plan really as with his arms there around her neck he was keeping control but because it was her hands doing the work and the human body is designed not to kill themselves it would stop what it was doing as soon as the lack of oxygen became too great. She started to feel her own cold hands on her neck and they pressed on her asofigus starting a dull aching sencation which started to build and she was finding it harder and harder to breathe. She was finding it harder and harder to taste oxygen and she was now gasping for breath as black spots start to appear in her eyes and she tried to fight him off trying to kick out again but now his grip was tighter still and her sharp shallow panic attack wasn't helping as the black spots were starting to take over her eyes and then in a single second they took over completly.

Consciousness started to take over again and hearing came back to her and overwhelmed her as the sounds of guns, mini explosions shouts screams and cries hit her ears and she wanted to cry out in pain. Her heart started to flutter and her eyes opened wide and she realised she was on the floor suprisingly in the same place that she had collapsed with apparently no one around and she tried to get up the cold floor hurting her back. "Don't get up" she felt 2 hands push her down again and she recognised it as Jason and he moved round into her line of sight and he looked a mess his lip had swelled and was still dripping blood and he had an eye that was definatly going to bruise and he was doubled over slighlty in pain from his stomach.

"Are you ok?" he asked and there was genuine concern there and she raised her hand into the air and gave him a thumbs up

"I'm ok are you?" she asked quietly still not quiet sure at how much she trusted him despite the fact she seemed in reasonabley good health considering.

"Fine" he grunted and Zoe thought to herself that he couldn't have been older than what 15/18 and yet he was out in the middle of all this and in a gang

"Where's your friend?" she asked getting up and resting her back against the sofa.

"He left he was with them all along" Jason said coldly looking deeply upset about the betratyl

"I'm so sorry" she muttered appoligetically and avoided his gaze "Would you like me to look at your lip?" she offered

"No I don't need you help" he snapped "Now get up" and his tone was harsh and when she went to get up she noticed that her lip was throbbing and she tentativley touched her swelled up lip. Zoe avoided his gaze and she was suddenly aware that a bandage had been put on her arm and she cradled her arm unsure of why it had a bandage on and she suddenly caught sight of her reflection in the mirror and was shocked for a second.

Her jet black hair was stuck up at odd angles and matted with what she could only think was a blood and her beige long sleeved t shirt over the top was ripped in half displaying her stomach as the black t shirt was ripped as well. Her jeans were ripped as well obviously were a knife had been dragged across them and a tear fell from her eye as she confirmed that a black was coming on and strong bruises were appearing around her neck from where her own fingers had fingers been.

"I did try and help you sooner but they were very aggressive and there was just 1 of me" he deffended and he sounded truley sorry and then as if he had worked out how he sounded he tried to re-gain his tough guy act.

"Come on we need to get you to somewhere safer and then I have to call the leader" Jason said toughening his voice and she wasn't sure quiet how to respond but he was and he grabbed her arm tightly and pulled her toward a back door and pushed her though it and dug out his mobile as ran toward a fence of the back garden.

"Hey it's Naso I need some clothes to hide out B" he said urgently pulling a hole into the fence and pushing her though it and he followed afterwards pushing her up the garden path to a house with a single light on. She stumbled toward the house and fell toward the wall her feet numb from the cold and Jason caught her round the middle stopping her from hitting the wall.

"Thanks" she stuttered and he opened the door and she walked in as he released her and she didn't know what to do with herself and she stood waiting for another instruction but when he didn't give one she walked over and sat onto the sofa her legs crossed and her arms folded protectivley over her body suddenly aware of how odd it felt to be not technolically a prisnor but not free either. He had started to pace and she watched him for a second and she could tell he was struggling as well and he crossed the room to the fridge and got out what she thought looked like some cheese and butter and from another cupboard got some bread and he took them over to her

"You need to keep your strength up" he muttered and she nodded

"Would you like some?" she offered taking a peice of bread and buttering it with her finger as she had not been given a knife incase she rebelled and she broke the cheese apart with her hands he declined shaking his head but Zoe could tell he was hesistant.

"Are you sure?" she offered again and he caved and he stretched his hand out to take it when a rather burley figure appeared in the doorway stating the word Python and entering she worked out as soon as he stepped foot in the room that he was eyeing her up and she wanted to flinch. His black hair stuck up by the use of gel she was sure and he had dark green eyes and a mouth that was currently in the neutral posistion however it looked like it was going to change to a grimace very soon. His hoodie was only to the top of his arm and was more of a body warmer than anything else and he had a t shirt underneath that clung to his muscles and he looked like someone not to be crossed. The trousers he was wearing were quite honestly tracksuit bottoms and they were baggy and beige and he was giving her an awful glare

"Who the hell is that" he spat

"She's a doctor I thought she could take a look at Opal" he ventured "But I need the clothes so she can get across town you know what would happen to someone like her if she were wearing her normal clothes" he explained and the other guy seemed happy with the responce. The man handed Jason a rucksack and gave a dirty look at Zoe and she scowled back at him and he paced quickly toward her and pinned her up against the wall by her chin "Don't you dare give me a look like that" he shouted. She remained quiet

"You don't tell me what to do" she spat and he got his hands around her throat and started to strangle her she tried to fight back but before she was able to Jason had punched him round the head and he dropped to the floor. Zoe breathed a sigh of relief but the boy Jason threw the bag at her

"Get change" he barked and she nodded quickly and took from the bag a long sleeved white t shirt with the word "Love" on in a pink heart, a very short spotted pink, a pink and red belt in a cross hatch pattern, some white tights with black bows on and high black leather boots with pink laces. It was fair to assume that this outfit was not going to be comfortable far from but she knew this wasn't the aim, no the aim was to make her unrecognisable as a doctor.

"What are you waiting for?" he spat and she wanted to walk out the room to change but knew that wouldn't be allowed and she pulled both her tops off leaving only her bra remaining on her top half. She was suddenly aware at how Jason was looking at her examining her body and she flinched under his gaze and quickly put the top on over her body she then proceeded to take off her trousers still feeling his gaze on her and she put the jeans in a pile with the rest of her clothes and put the mini skirt on which was far to lose but she tightened it with the belt and pulled on the tights and boots. She caught a reflection of herself in a mirror and was shocked she looked nothing like herself and she was suddenly aware of Jason behind her and he slipped his hand round her waist "You look perfect" he muttered flirting. She closed her eyes against him and he let go

"Come on we're going" Jason pulled her toward the door and she consented to be dragged toward the door.  
"Where are we going?" she asked nervously but he ignored her questioning and dragged her onto the street which was still ablaze with cars on fire. There were people in the street still but they didn't notice her which was probably a good thing as they ran though the farmead streets passing many a gang that were after each others blood and she was starting to get out of breath and so he dragged her to the side to a dis-used motorbike and pulled her onto the black while he got onto the front and they sped off.

* * *

_"GCS 14 bp 90 systolic sats at 98% on 15 Litres pupils both equal and reactive" Curtis the waiting group _

_"Patients name?" Adam asked _

_"What?" Curtis said not sure he had heard right after all it was a very simple question._

_"Patients name" he said again _

_"Please Adam" Charlie cut in again missing the point of why they were doing it_

_"We do this by the book people, like we do it everyday you let your emotions rule yolur head you make mistakes, Curtis" Adam ordered handing over to Curtis _

_"Um ok Tess Batemen mids 40's looks like a fall from about 6 feet when found has a metre long rod though her abdomen entry though the left flank exit though the left hypercondria she is a large brown canula and has a litre of saline and 10mg of morphine"_

* * *

"How is she Charlie?" Kelsey asked

_"_It looks like she's going to be fine" Charlie said to Kelsey

"Where's Zoe?" she asked

"She's not here she was meant to be with you?" Kelsey queried

"WHAT SHE'S NOT BACK YET?" Charlie asked

"Yes" Kelsey said again.

"Right someone will have to call the police tell them Zoe's gone missing on farmead" Charlie ordered

"Fine" Kelsey nodded.

* * *

They arrived at a knackered old warehouse who's bricks was deeply discoloured and she was being forced off the motor bike and into the warehouse. "Down there" she Wa pushed down a flight of stairs and she was submerged into a 5 year old girls bedroom. The wallpaper was of creepy kittens with a background of light pink and it had a princess bed, a bedside cabinet aan wardrobe as ell as a computer and dolls house and in the corner of the room Zoe wasnsuprised to see a 15 year old heavilypregnant girl dressed in 5 year old giRl styled clothes a pink flowerEd sun dress and her dark brown raven hair was tied up into a pony girl had a large deep cut on her arm and Zoe took as step forward knowing what she was meant to do "Hello I'm Zoe can you tell me your name?" she asked

"My names Opal" and the girls voice even sounded like a child's and Zoe was sure that this girl was slightly off but she didn't know what it was and yet she did 't know how to talk to her.

"Hi Opal can I please have a look at your arm and ask you how you did this?" she asked

"I was pushed down the stairs, I was a bad girl Callum said" and as she said this fearstruck Zoe's heart. had this girl just said Callum Malone's name was he responsible for everything "Callum's my boyfriend" she boasted and Zoe's eyes went wide open and her eyes instantly flickered to the girls bump and knew who was responsible.

"So why are you here?" she asked bandeging up her arm

"My brother brought me here to protect me I love my brother, oh there he is" Opal waved to Jason and smiled widely and Zoe looked at him and saw a different side to him as the man smiled at his little sister and gave her a little wave.

"Have you had a-" she started to aske when Opal doubled over in pain

"Help" she screamed In pain and Zoe looked empluringly at Jason

"I think that she is in labour" Zoe told hiM putting her hand on the women's stomach and nodded agreeing wither own diagnoses.

"What do you want me to do?" he hesitated and his voice was now a whisper obviously nervous and Zoe feltcomplete empathy for him

"Call an ambulance" she yelled and then turned to Opal "Can you lie on the floor for me" she said quietly and Opal nodded and obeyed.

"They're not coming" Jason said his voice nothing more than a whisper

"WHAT?" she yelled

"We live on Farmead and they have riots" He panicked

"Right I need a car Opal has to get to the hospital" Zoe ordered and Jason nodded franticallyand darted out the warehouse. Zoeturned her attention back to Opal "Deep breaths for me" she ordered and Jason returned quickly

"I have a car" he yelled and Zoe nodded not exactly wanting to now where the car came from

"Ok Opal I need you to stand now and we are going to go with your brother to a hospital so you can have that lovely baby of yours" Zoe told herhelping her to her feet and up the stairs.

"Agh" she screamed and Zoe new thatcontractions were coming

"Come on Opal it's ok we're going to get you some help" she soothed and helped herout the dootoad to a red ford focus and helped her I to the back seat of the car.

Zoe got in the back as well and Jason got in the front and started to drive and Zoe stroked Opal's hair "So are you having a boy or a girl?" Zoe asked trying to distract Opal from her contractions.

"I don't know" she panted "I'm having 2" she continued to pant and she grabbed Zoe's hand "I...w...a...n...t...e...d it...to...be...a...sur...prise" she panted and Zoe supported her.

"HeLp me" she panted again and Zoe put a hand over her stomach and gently moved her hand down and felt the head of the baby as the swung into Holby ED. Zoe got out "Jason I need you to get her out the car, hang on DIXIE,JEFF" Zoe yelled as she spotted Dixie putting a bed in the ambulance and Jeff was just getting in but they turned round when they heard their names. They looked shocked and ran over with a trolley as Zoe motioned for them to get one "What happened to you kid?" Dixie asked but Zoe shook her head showing that it wasn't important now

"Right pregnant 15 year old girl in labouR named Opal" Zoe told them and JEFF went round to the side of the car and helped her onto the trolley. They quickly pushed her though to the front door of the ED and then though the door.

* * *

"She should be here by now" Charlie was pacing up and down and Abs put a hand on his shoulder "I'm sure she will be fine Zoe's a strong Doctor and person"

"I should never have left her" Charlie admitted stopping pacing and facing Abs "If anything happens to her Abs..." he trailed off contemplating feeling guilty beyond belief as despite getting tess out of harms way he had put another just as capable n harms way and by now she could be lying dead in a ditch somewhere or... He trailed off his thoughts as a trolley entered the Ed Dixie and JEFF either side and to the left of Dixie stood Zoe, she looked extremely disheveled slightly Ill and beaten and she defiantly had not been wearing those clothes when they had left, after all who goes out with a very short mini skirt and vest top on. But it was the person to the right of the trolley that Charlie was interested in as he instantly recognised him frOm earlier. "She's back" Abs noted from beside him and Charlie heard a wolf whistle

"I swear she was not wearing that earlier" Adam and Charlie ran to the trolley and wheeled the girl though to rhesus but put his arm out to Zoe "Go and get cleaned up you look exhausted" Charlie ordered and he sas that look in her eyes telling him she was going to argue but Charlie rested a hand on her shoulder And she caved in

"How's Tess I'll take it you found her?" Zoe asked

"She's out of surgery and should make a full recovery anyway what happened to you?" he asked kindly.

"Nada noway are you finding out till I'm drunk as hell" she promised

"I'll hold you to that I'll take it you are up for a drink?" he asked

"Only if your buying first round" she retorted quickly and Charlie nodded agreeing and pushing her out of Rhesus.

* * *

She left Rhesus to everyone's looks and stares and she walked to the staff room feeling her cheeks flush red with embaressment and she tugged at the skirt and walked quicker to the staff room where opening that door was like opening the door to a safe haven a place that she couldn't be touched by people's rumours or gossip. She sunk down Into the sofa and put herhead in her hands relaxing for. 30 seconds before the door was opened

"Zoe that girl Opal in Rhesus wanted to talk to you, oh and the brother" Toby said and Zoe wanted to cry at the thought of Toby in Rhesus with a vaunrable 15 girl and her babies.

"Is she ok?" she asked quickly and Toby nodded

"She's apparently going to be fine as well as the two babies" Toby told her and she briskly left the staffroomAand headed to Rhesus and let a wide smile spread acros her face as Opal heldone of her babies while the other was in Jason's arms. she stepped inside

"Hello Opal" Zoe said and Opal looked out

"Zoe" she greeted and she reciprocated Zoe's smile "I have 2 babies" she said proudly

"I know that's fantastic so what are they?" she asked

"They're 2 girls" Jason said cutting in and Zoe felt the warmth in his voice

"Congratulations both of you So have you picked names yet?" she asked

"Yes" Opal said happily and nudged her brother

"Um we decided on Scarlett it was our mothers name and Zoe" Jason muttered anddropped his head looking slightly embarrassed and Zoe's heart gave a pang, Zoe they were calling one of them Zoe.

"Wow Opal..." she was truley stunned and Jason used this opportunity

"Zoe can I talk to you?" he muttered and she nodded and he walked over to her "Zoe I wanted to apologise, for everything and hope that you don't go to the Police but I will understand if you do it's just... my sister means the world to me and I will do anything I can to protect her" he vowed. what he had saidahead made her think

"Do you mean that?" she asked

"Yes" he replied and she was satisfied with this answer

"Then keep her away from Callum Malone and take her ofF Of Farmead, take her anywhere else leave Holby and look after your family" she told him strongly.

"I...Ofcourse" he nodded "Thanks Zoe" he muttered and Zoe turned out of Rhesus and Charliegrabbed her shoulder

"Come on then the pub it is" he said and the two of them left the ED.

**So what do you think please review as it took me forever! And hoped you enjoyed it!**


End file.
